


Nearly Too Late

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gratuitous use of language, Happy 50th Aniversary, M/M, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hikaru is injured on an away mission, Pavel resigns himself to the idea of life without ever having told the man he loves how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Too Late

Pavel's heart stopped as the captain stepped onto the bridge. Alone.  
Jim Kirk turned to face his navigator. "He's in sickbay in bad shape. I'm sorry Pavel."  
The use of his first name caused Pavel's blood to run cold. The only time the captain used anyone's first name while on duty was when something terrible had happened. Pavel was out of his chair and headed for the turbolift almost before Kirk relieved him from duty. He met Demora outside the door to sickbay, knowing the sixteen-year old's stricken expression must match his own.  
Entering sickbay they found Hikaru, deathly pale and unconscious. Demora rushed across the room to take her father's hand, but Pavel hung back, he wanted to join her, but knew he didn't belong there. He had loved Hikaru for years, but had never said anything. He couldn't. There were days when he wanted nothing more than to take Hikaru in his arms and confess all his feelings, but had always stopped himself for fear of ruining their friendship. Now it may be too late.  
"How is he, Uncle Bones?" Demora asked.  
Dr. McCoy shook his head, "Not good, he lost a lot of blood before I could get him stitched up. I had to put him in a medically induced coma, he was barely hanging on."  
"Vill he be okay?" Pavel heard himself ask, as he stepped over to the biobed and looked down at Hikaru's face.  
McCoy sighed, "I don't know, Chekov, it doesn't look good."  
Demora reached across her father and took Pavel's hands. "We have to be strong for him, Uncle Pavel. You know that's what he would want."  
Several hours passed in silence before Chapel told them they had to leave, "Doctor's orders. We'll let you know if there's a change in his condition."  
Pavel hugged Demora and returned to his quarters. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Uhura entered. "Pavel, I...Hikaru asked me to give you this if anything ever happened to him, I think you could use it now. Comm me if you need anything."  
"Zank you, Nyota."  
After she left, Pavel opened the letter. It contained a request for him to take care of Demora, but what followed made him catch his breath. "And Pavel, I always meant to tell you this, but never got the nerve. I love you. I've loved you for so long. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry I'm telling you in this letter. I wish I could say this better, but I can't. Я Тебя люблю, 愛してる forever."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days passed, Pavel had resigned himself to the idea of life without Hikaru. Of watching Demora attend the academy and graduate with high marks. Alone. Of seeing Demora off on her first mission, her first command. Alone. Of watching her find love, get married, and have a family. Alone. Of retiring, settling down, and growing old. Alone.  
Pavel was jerked out of his thoughts by Uhura's voice over the ship's communication system, "Commander Chekov, come in please."  
"Chekov here."  
"Dr. McCoy wants you to report to sickbay immediately."  
Once again, Pavel and Demora arrived at the same time, "What is it Doctor?"  
Dr. McCoy's expression was much lighter than it had been in days as he replied, "Sulu's vital signs are up considerably. He should be coming around soon."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Hikaru opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Demora and Pavel standing over him. "Hi," he whispered, as they both broke into grins.  
Demora leaned down and kissed her father's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay Daddy. I love you."  
Hikaru smiled at his daughter, then looked at his hand which Pavel still held. He looked up at Pavel with a question in his eyes.  
Pavel squeezed Hikaru's hand and smiled softly. "I read your letter. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a very sad idea about what if something happened to Sulu and Chekov had to raise Demora all by himself, but I couldn't do that to my boys, so I fixed it.


End file.
